


A Duty to Fulfill

by Kalua



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mid-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad, Spoilers, Verdant Wind route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: If they want to free Rhea from the Empire, the Alliance will have to take the Great Bridge of Myrddin... Where Lorenz meets a familiar face.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Duty to Fulfill

“Please, Ferdinand.” Lorenz’s voice was hoarse, no comparison to the silky, smooth sound it normally had.

The battle had been bloody, for both sides. But now they had Ferdinand surrounded. With the other generals fallen, he was the only one keeping the Imperial troops together. If Lorenz could only convince him to lay down his weapons…

But Ferdinand just glared at him. “You want me to surrender, Lorenz? And what then? Run back into your arms, forget all the good people you killed today?” He readied his lance. “No.”

“Look around!” Lorenz gestured to the troops—Alliance troops—around them. “If you don’t surrender, you will die! Is that what you want?” Tears started obscuring his vision. No, he mustn’t cry, it wasn’t proper for a lord. Not in the midst of battle.

His voice grew a little more quiet as he met Ferdinand’s eyes. “I know we can’t just pretend this didn’t happen, but that doesn’t mean I want you to die, my love. I will never speak another word with you. I only want to know you safe.”

For a heartbeat, the hard look in Ferdinand’s eyes wavered, but it wasn’t even long enough for hope to find a place in Lorenz’s heart. “If I die here, maybe I’ll at least take another one or two of yours out.”

Ferdinand spurred his horse, and Lorenz did the same. If he couldn’t convince Ferdinand, he would do what had to be done.

Lorenz wished he could look away as he charged his old friend. Wished he could close his eyes when his lance pierced armor, then flesh, and when the light left his lover’s eyes.

But he had a duty to fulfill, bloody and painful though it was.

If only there were some rain to mask the tears streaming down his face as he looked at the body of one who had once meant the world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that in my notebook and on my com this was just titled 😭.  
> One day I'll write a happier fic for those poor precious idiots.


End file.
